five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Toshinori Yagi
Introduction Personality 'History (My Hero Academia Series)' 'War of Discoveries(Prologue)' Relationships Sojiro Despite just meeting the Grandmaster Toshinori trusted him after he saved two of his students. And Sojiro aware of his former of position as the number 1 Pro Hero, granted him a Time Seal that granted his powers back in his prime, for that Toshinori is extremely grateful to the old Watcher, even referring him as a friend. Powers and Abilities All Might was recognized as the strongest hero in the world. He was the "Symbol of Peace" and such deterrent against crime that villains were largely discouraged by his presence in society. He was able to defeat All For One, a dangerous supervillain who once ruled all of Japan ages ago, and is revered as Japan’s most powerful villain, twice; he was the only user of One For All who was able to win against him. Despite winning, All Might suffered a gruesome injury at the hands of All For One that limited his maximum power output going forward. Even after his Quirk's power was constrained by his injuries, All Might's strength and speed were unmatched though he was only able to manifest it for a limited time period. This time limit got shorter and shorter after he passed his Quirk onto Izuku. Even so, All Might could still defeat villains on his own that groups of normal Pro-Heroes struggled against. By pushing his power beyond its reasonable limits, All Might defeated Nomu, who was created specifically to kill him, with over 300 blows. Izuku and Katsuki, who are among Class 1-A's elites, were completely dominated by All Might in their fight. All Might wore high-density weights during this battle and was still more than strong and fast enough to effortlessly overpower his two young proteges. Forced to once again break the limiter placed on his Quirk, All Might defeated All For One by using up his remaining power. However, after Sojiro enchanted him with a Time Seal, he was able to revert his powers to the state he had before he was critically injured by All For One. All Might was able to defeat numerous Watchers of the Cult of the End, in a matter of seconds using his immense strength and speed. Even his past enemies the Seven Demon Lords, were shocked and terrified to see him in his return state, and chose to retreat then face him. All Might was even able to fight on par with one of the Cults Cardinals, Shido, a Watcher who defeated even Endeavor without much difficulty, even pressuring him at some point. One For All: Inherited from Nana Shimura, All Might's Quirk gave him access to nearly unlimited, stockpiled power. By channeling this power through his body, All Might had superhuman strength, speed, agility as well as invulnerability. All Might was so proficient with One For All that he was widely known as the world's most powerful person. * Immense Strength: All Might's most distinguishable trait was his boundless levels of super strength. A single punch from All Might could not only defeat a villain but completely change the weather subsequently. It also has the power to completely destroy several city blocks from the wind pressure it creates. * Immense Speed: * Immense Durability: * Immense Stamina: Trivia Category:U.A High School Category:Pro-Hero Category:Male Category:Teacher Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:My Hero Academia Series Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Holders of One For All Category:Hero Billboard Chart Category:Law enforcement